User blog:Deyvan Salez/Gem Quest 2.0(Sorta)
So if you went into this blog post, you may be wondering "WAT TEH HECK IS GEMM QUEESTTTT DURRRR" Basically, it's a "game" where people roleplay. I wanted it to be like dungeons and dragons, but it was badly made. So I instead made it literally Dungeons and dragons.(WOW SO ORIGINAL DEVIN) Stats: Strength:(How strong you are) Dexterity;How fast you are(Determines who moves first) Charisma:How much people trust you(Npcs) Wisdom:How well you are with abilites and magic Intelligence:How smart you are(More options) Constiution:How much you can take a hit I am the dungeon master, and basically.. You say a thing you wanna do. Then you do it if it's allowed. Roll a dice, if it's 10-19 then it happens, if it's anything else you fail(Hit someone else, or fail), if it's 20 it works very good. I make everything, everyone else makes choices. Also, use this website for dice rolling https://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm Character cards(Again)(Just say which number you wanna get) 1. (????No name?????) (?????No gem????) Level:1 Hp:30 Stats Strength:0 Dexterity:5+ Charisma:2+ Wisdom:1- Intelligence:1+ Constituin:2- Current weapon:A bow Equipment:A hat containing a shard of an opal Abilites:Invisibility(Learn at level 1):You can turn invisible for one turn. Works if dice is 10 or above. Failure makes you explode dealing 3- hp Hidden bandits(Learn at level 1):You can call other friends to aid you in battle. Works if dice is 19 or above. Failure makes you waste a turn 2. (????No name?????) (?????No gem?????) Level:2 Hp:50 Strength:3+ Dexterity:2- Charisma:0 Wisdom:0 Intelligence:1 Constituion:2+ Current weapon:A hammer Equipment:Leather armor Abilites:Battle cry(Learn at level 1): When used out of battle, in the next turn there won't be a battle. Works if dice is 10 or above. Failure will cause a battle. Rage:(Learn at level 1) Once HP drops 30 strength raised by one point. Rapid spin:(Learn at level 2): Spin around making enemies hurt and dizzy. If the dice is over 15 it works. Failure will make you lose a turn 3. (?????No name????) (?????No gem?????) Level:1 Hp:30 Strength:-2 Dexterity:0 Charisma:1+ Wisdom:5+ Intelligence:2+ Constitution:0 Current weapon:A large, green, wooden stick Equipment:Robes Abilites:Magic missle(Learn at level 1): Ranged normal attack. If above 10, it works. 20, it explodes upon contact. Failure will make you shoot someone else. Heal:(Learn at level 1):Heal a select character by 10. If above 10, it works. 20, you heal all your allies. Failure will heal opponent, or fail. Shield(Learn at level 1):Cast a shield which reduces damage by 5. If above 12, it works. 20, everyone gets shield. Failure will shield opponent, or just fail 4. (???No name???) (???No gem???) Level:1 Hp:40 Strength:1+ Dexterity:1+ Charisma:-1 Wisdom:3+ Intelligence:1+ Constituion:0 Current weapon:A machete Equipment:None. Abilites:Shapeshift into THING(Learn at level 1): You shapeshift into anything you want. Dice roll depends on what you shapeshift into PLOT:You're on a mission to colonize a ship, but you crashland in a place unkown to you. Go north east our south and progress. You can also look around.(Moving takes no dice rolls, game will start when all lists have been filled.) Category:Blog posts